The Wrong Pregnancy
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: ONESHOT. Palpatine's plan utterly failed and the Galaxy is saved because some guys get drunk at the wrong time and place. How could this happened? Caution : Contains irresponsible drunken behaviour, and Anakin end up as the most sane man.
1. Wrong Pregnancy

Anakin cannot believe what he just heard about, and if not because he used to obey and honour the very man stand in front of him, he swore he will simply draw his lightsaber and cut this old pervert down. He just cannot believe, that the man in front of him has the very nerve to confess about this. Yes, lately, he never thought that something was wrong with his ex-Padawan, Ahsoka, aside from her leaving the Jedi because she did not trust the Jedi Council anymore over the latest temple-bombing case as well as her unjust incineration, but that's not until he arrived from his latest mission, he learned about her darkest secret.

Yes, after slaying the Sith Lord Count Dooku upon the Invisible Hand, Padme ran toward him in private, told the terrible news. And he still remembered how shocked, ashamed, and disgusted he was when he learned about this very news.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Anakin, thank goodness, you were back."<em>

_"I missed you Padme, I missed you so..."_

_"There were whispers... that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread."_

_"I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges."_

_"Wait Anakin... not here... not this..."_

_"What's wrong Padme? You seem..."_

_"..."_

_"Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?"_

_"Oh Ani... I did not know how to..."_

_"I sense you're hiding something... tell me Padme, please..."_

_"This is about your... your Padawan, Ahsoka..."_

_"What? Where did you found..."_

_"After she escaped the sham trials conducted by Tarkin over the temple bombings, she secretly visited me and beg me to provide her some place to hide and..."_

_"WHERE IS HER? TELL ME!"_

_"I'll tell you the truth, for the last seven months she's been living secretly at my house... she's at Naboo..."_

_"That's a good news Padme, I know you are a good friend to her as well, I won't question why, but now, with this war beginning to end, I can talk to her and hope she will..."_

_"Something terrible has happened to her..."_

_"What? Tell me..."_

_"I know you're innocent with this, b... but..."_

_"Why did you said I'm innocent, did she secretly join the Sith? or Ventress? or..."_

_"No Anakin... she did not rejoin the Jedi order, not because she was unjustly tried and the Jedi did nothing to her... b... but..."_

_"Tell me Padme... I'm listening, whatever it was, I promise I won't be mad with you... please..."_

_"She is pregnant... w... someone... impregnated her... another Jedi..."_

_"WHAT THE KRIFF? I'LL GO GET OBI-WAN AND WE'LL PUT THIS VERY CASE TOWARD THE JEDI COUNCIL! I CAN..."_

_"H... how should I told you this... b... but... Obi-Wan..."_

_"... what?"_

_"Yes, her Child... are Obi-Wan's..."_

_"O... bi... W... Obi-Wan?"_

* * *

><p>So that was it... Ahsoka refuse to rejoin the Jedi Order because this blasted kriffin hell sithspawn echuta bantha poodo Obi-Wan actually misusing her trust and exploiting her to sate his own lust. Yes, he still remember upon how after spending an hour or two just stand here in front of Padme with his jaw dropped and his brain goes utterly blank, he ran at full gallop directly into Obi-Wan's force signature, and cornered him at his quarter inside the temple. Obi-Wan's quarter, the old quarter, where Anakin spent many years as a Padawan learner under his tutelage, but also where Obi-Wan need to die if he doesn't gave a satisfying explanation over this act.<p>

"So, you did admit that around seven months ago, you sneak upon my own quarter and seduce my very own Padawan? your grand-Padawan? How could you?!"

"I... I must admit that it was fully my own fault... and I am a coward who did not have the bravery to admit this myself directly in front of you... I know I must make amends, so if you like, you can report this to the council and I will accept whatever punishment..."

"THIS IS USELESS OBI-WAN! SHE IS PREGNANT ALREADY! AND SHE IS NOW HIDING INSIDE PADME'S HOME AT NABOO! WHATEVER YOU DO, OR WHAT PUNISHMENT YOU GOT, INCLUDING DEATH *Anakin stares at his blazing blue lightsaber, but decides against it.* WILL NEVER MAKE HER UN-PREGNANT! I ALREADY ASKED PADME ABOUT WHAT IF SHE JUST WANT TO ABORT IT ALREADY, BUT SHE ALREADY DECIDED TO RAISE HER CHILD AS FAR AS POSSIBLE FROM YOUR PERVERTED, SITHSPAWN FACE! I... I... I... *sob* I didn't know what to say to you Obi-Wan..." said Anakin while simultaneously feel anger over Obi-Wan's act, as well as a feeling of betrayal. He know that while he was straddling very close to the dark side, nobody sane will tell him about 'anger leads to the dark side' right now.

"That's it Anakin... I know my wrongdoing, and please... let me report this myself to the council and..."

"That is useless Obi-Wan... I used to feel as if you are my own father... my trusted brother... but... I don't even know what to do... anymore..." said Anakin tearfully and he quickly dart outside, leaving a speechless, broken, and regretful Obi-Wan kneeling inside the quarter in shame.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, Anakin have a very disturbing dream, he seen Ahsoka strapped on a medical chamber, giving birth, but...<em>

_"Skyguy... help me... Master Skyguy... help me..." she screams and dies._

* * *

><p>"What's bothering you? Ani, do you think something is happened with Ahsoka, I can ask Sola to check her..."<p>

"N... nothing..."

"Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other? "

"it was a dream."

"bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died."

"And?"

"It's about Ahsoka..."

"Tell me."

"She die in childbirth..."

"... uh... I can see..."

"... so you believe my dream..."

"According to basic biology course I got in Theed University, interspecies mating could be deadly for the mother, if she cannot accommodate her offspring's birth or... but Ahsoka is a Togrutan and Obi-Wan is a Human, and Humans aren't usually causing extra features who block and tear the birth canal..."

"Save me the lectures... right now I just want to forget it... I've not seeing or talking to her even once since seven months ago..."

"Anakin, do you think Chancellor Palpatine might be able to help us?"

"Have you told him anything?"

"No, but he's your mentor, your best friend, and he did have channels in the high places, perhaps he could arrange for some medical facilities for..."

"And let him imprison Obi-Wan upon the ground of Child Sexual Abuse? Perhaps half of my mind scream for it, but the other half still think Obi-Wan as if he was a father to me, a brother... but the other half scream for justice to be done, and..."

"Anakin, she's eighteen already, Palpatine cannot imprison Obi-Wan except when Ahsoka..."

"This is a rape, Padme..."

"No Ani... they just got drunk and sleep together, even Ahsoka admit it herself, they make a mistake I know, but..."

"I... I..."

"I know you're confused upon what you shall do, Anakin... that's why..."

"I'll visit him tommorow, with or without the Council's orders... I need his help..."

* * *

><p>Next morning in Chancellor's office, Chancellor Palpatine himself was quite surprised upon looking at Anakin's sudden arrival. He quickly drop the papers back to his table and greet him cheerfully.<p>

"Anakin, this is a surprise, did the council sent you?"

"No Palpatine, the council doesn't send me, but..."

"So, you have a problem with them, hmm? What is this about?"

"I... I can't quite say about this... b... but..."

"The council never fully trust you, isn't that right?"

"I agree, but this is not because of the council..."

"The council doesn't trust me either..."

"Yeah, but this is not..."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"

"No... let me... this..."

"I'm listening Anakin... go on..."

"I need your help, someone I deeply cared about will face a certain death unless..."

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?"

"What... but..."

"You speak about avoiding death, right?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

"He could actually save people from death?"

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that the Jedi did not fully use the full extent of the Force. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin, They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force... even the nature of the dark side."

*Anakin suddenly turned really-really suspicious*

"You know the dark side?!"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin... They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you."

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

"What did you say? Wife? Wife?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you..."

"Wife?"

"I know Anakin, I have always known..."

"You're a Sith Lord!" said Anakin while igniting his lightsaber, and before even Palpatine could do anything, or even speak, he found his head just being separated from his body, and then while he try to gather some semblance of corporeal form, Anakin just blast his dark soul with a powerful force blast... exterminating his power, and lifting the shroud of the Dark Side completely, making the force feels bright and clear again...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Jedi Council room, Obi-Wan, who stand at the center instead of at his usual chair, just raised his head over the sudden change in the flow of the Force. Every council member also feels that as well, and...<p>

"Fulfilling the Prophecy, the Chosen One has..." said Yoda solemnly while closing his eyes and feeling the joyous song sung by the Force itself.

"I honestly cannot believe it, but... this is real..." said Mace Windu while trying his shatterpoints to look upon the recent events.

"This is... interesting..." said Yoda when he opened his eyes again.

"I'm glad Anakin has fulfilled his destiny... b... but what about me... I know I would live the rest of my life in shame, and..." said Obi-Wan, confused about the recent turns of events.

"Cleared, the force has been... knowing what happened, we already are... Told us everything, the Force themselves has..." said Master Yoda, while nodding to Mace Windu.

"I can guarantee that while we will definitely decides what we would do over Anakin Skywalker's secret marriage to Padme Amidala, as well as your one time fling with Ahsoka Tano... we can be sure of one thing... you did not do this with your own will..." said Mace Windu solemnly while trying to look for another sightings in the now cleared force.

"We will try to contact Ahsoka as soon as possible, and we will support her with all our efforts... She was completely innocent, and we are ashamed over our last actions..." said Shaak Ti.

"We honestly did not know about how to re-viewing our rule of attachments over these particular cases, but two things are sure, your child... will be trained as a Jedi, and we will end this war quickly after this..." said Mace Windu.

"..." Yoda just nodding his head, agreeing with that.

"Yeah... if I know what kind of Potent Aphrodisiac and Fertility enhancements Darth Sidious already put inside that bottle of Nubian Wine we found inside Anakin's quarter... I won't even drink it at all... It caused me and Ahsoka to lost control and do that thing... Honestly, I still wish to resign from the council over this case... I'm still ashamed about my lack of self-control." said Obi-Wan grudgingly.

"Now, who want to tell the news over to Skywalker himself?" said Mace Windu while everyone in the council suddenly feel a small burst of the Dark Side.

"Anakin..." said Obi-Wan.

"Anger leads to hate, hate leads to rampage, and Skywalker's rampage could lead him to the Dark Side..." said Yoda with a hint of worry.

"Yes, I've sensed he is now rampaging inside the Chancellor's office... ouch, he just killed Tarkin and Sate Pestage... yes, they are guilty... but... Tell him, we won't expel him and even sanctioned his marriage to Padme Amidala, but just please, somebody calm him from that rampage, we don't need a new Dark Lord after all of the fuss we have endured..." said Mace Windu with a tone of finality, and a bit of fear.

"Tell him, I will..." Yoda then hop from his chair and make way to the nearest speeder dock... he must calm Anakin Skywalker down right now, the problems with Ahsoka's pregnancy as well as Anakin Skywalker's secret marriage to Padme Amidala, could wait for later.

"..."


	2. Epilogue

Fifteen years ago, Anakin Skywalker has vanquished General Grievous, and Mace Windu arrested the rest of the Separatist Leaders in Mustafar, ending the destructive Clone Wars and bring peace to the Galaxy. Yet, fifteen years ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi also resigned from the Jedi Council, and decided to live his life as a Jedi hermit at... Tatooine, knowing that this is the last place Anakin will think about if he want to search him for some reasons. He knew already, that after Master Yoda calm Anakin down and gave him a mission to Utapau, to release his pent up emotions by vanquishing Grievous, Anakin is unlikely to seek revenge against his old master, but still, Obi-Wan did not want to take chances and slipped to his self-imposed exile, carrying his old shame and regret along with him. As far as he know, only two other Jedi knew his whereabouts now: Master Yoda, whom he gave his resignation letter on, as well as A'Sharad Hett, the Tusken Jedi who kindly helped him by providing him a plot of land near the location of usual Tusken Camps, as well as teaching him Tusken language, so if he need any help, he can always ask the Tuskens. For fifteen years, Obi-Wan worked as mostly anonymous negotiators to bring peace between the moisture farmers and the Tusken Tribes, and for fifteen years, peace reigns between the formerly hostile groups. They even band together already to defend themselves from the Criminal Empires run by the Hutts, but for all the times, Obi-Wan remained mostly anonymous, only known as the reclusive hermit who has the reputation as the best negotiator, the one who bring peace to Tatooine.

He heard from A'Sharad Hett, his old seat at the Jedi Council was actually given to Anakin. he cannot help but smile over the fact that after the Council sanctioned his marriage with now Chancellor Padme Amidala, the order already gave some guidelines over those who wish to marry (without being either a low fertility species, or a breakaway group of Jedi). Of course, the rules are still a bit rigid, like being ready to be sent on whatever mission the Jedi needs, as well as their force-sensitive children must be trained as Jedi, but they should not take their own children as Padawans (to maintain objective views over their training). Speaking of which, around a year and a half after the council gave the permit of marriage, he heard that Anakin and Padme got a pair of twins, Luke and Leia. Lately, A'Sharad Hett informed him that Luke has been taken by Master Yoda himself as his Padawan, and Leia are trained by Mace Windu. But well... speaking of children... even Master Yoda and A'Sharad refused to speak about his very own son... yeah, he only knew that he had a son, and his son actually took up the last name of Tano instead of Kenobi. He just accept this as the very result of his own mistake in the past, and decides not to dwell over it, but still, sometimes, he feel something is missing from his life.

* * *

><p>So, today is just another day in his life as a Negotiator-Hermit, he wakes up, go outside his simple hut, and prepares for his daily meditation. But as he walk toward the cave he usually meditate in, he feels someone familiar, but not quite...<p>

"Anakin..." he first said that when he sensed a thirteen year old blonde boy, with typical Padawan haircut, and a face that remind him of... "Wait... is that Anakin's son?" said Obi-Wan who then carefully look toward the small group of three Padawans, who just land from a custom-built Jedi Starfighter.

* * *

><p>"Come on Leia, everything is fine, that bald master of yours won't even know about our little venture..." said the Human Boy toward a brown haired girl, who for somewhat reasons refused to get down from their starfighter.<p>

"I told you Luke, if our Masters knew about this, we will be in trouble! Even I think we shouldn't gone too far..." said the girl while carefully step down.

"Meh, dad said that he was used to sneak outside when he was still a Padawan like us..." said Luke.

"But I'm afraid even your dad won't sneak away this far Luke! This is Tatooine, more than half Galaxy away from Coruscant!" said another, a bit older and taller boy, who... looks not quite human... he has some red hairs on his head, but his teeth are too sharply pointed for a human, and he has some facial markings who looks like natural. And Obi-Wan cannot really believe, that on top of his head, there are two horns... no Montrals, who stick out of his red hair...

"For the sake of the Force, Thuk! They will probably think we're sneaking out at the Undercity as usual, or at Naboo... they won't think we're here at my dad's home planet!" said Luke.

"Yeah, if only Luke and Leia Skywalker, they will just tolerate him want since his own dad also do the same at his age, but come on, what will Master Kit said when I was the one who missing?" said the boy.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to join us, Padawan Thukul Tano. And I doubt Master Fisto would actually punish you like Master Windu does!" said Leia snobbishly.

"Oh please Princess Leia Amidala Skywalker, now what should we do?" said the boy.

"Umm... uh-oh... isn't that Mom's starship?" said Leia.

"Duh... Dad is here, quick! Run! Hide!" said Luke and the tree Padawans run toward Obi-Wan's cave.

* * *

><p>"My son is here... with Anakin's... and I also sensed Anakin obviously chasing them up..." said Obi-Wan with a worried, awkward look on his face.<p>

"I have bad feelings about this..." said Obi-Wan while he resign his fate to whatever will happen next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**THE END... or not?**_


	3. SEQUEL!

Inter dimensional sequels! Because I wish to do a sequel, but having family drama without clear antagonist will be boring, they are now sucked into TPB Omake fic! Oh God, I think I need to stop watching Dr Who...

s/10055440/3/TPB-OMAKE-Triple-Trouble


End file.
